Who would have known
by eda87x
Summary: Dimirti leaves Rose and goes with Tasha. Rose finds love but where she least expects it. ts right in front of her face. The story is better than my summary! : kind of ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

"Rose!" A very familiar voice called. Dimitri.

"Yes Comrade."

"I believe you won't be calling me that anymore. I'm leaving and going back to Russia. My grandmother isn't feeling good and I don't know if she will live too long."

I didn't know what to say. I felt bad that his grandmother wasn't feeling well but he was leaving?!?

"When are you coming back?"

"Never, I took Tasha's offer and moving to Russia with her. Im going to be her guardian and I miss my family and Russia as well."

I was now officially angry. Okay I was exaggerating. How dare he leave me and go to Tasha. I loved him so much, but I was so happy that he was happy. I knew that we could never really be together because of various things. After the whole Strigoi accident in Spokane we have been distant. Not really distant but slowly we just stoped falling in love with each other. It was very complicated. If he wanted to be with Tasha then I shouldn't make his decision too hard. I knew that Tasha loved him too.

I forced a smile and said, "I'll miss you Dimitri," and gave him a hug.

"Вы всегда будете моей Roza. Мне будет недоставать вас, you'll always be my Roza. I will miss you."

This time I smiled for real, but it was more like a sad smile. I had tears in my eyes that were about to fall down but they never fell and I was gratefull. "Bye Dimitri"

"Bye Rose"


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N****. Okay you guys I'm sorry that the preface was short but it was a Preface. Anyway I promise the rest of the chapters will be long and please review and tell me what you guys think.****This chapter continues right after the preface**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Chapter 2**

Dimitri left, can you believe that? My mentor/friend/lover left me. Life in general is so complicated and I thought I had my love life in control. I guess not

I wanted to go to Lissa but what was I going to tell her, "The love of my life left me to go to another woman" I don't think so. She never knew about Dimitri and I and it will stay that way, hopefully. The only person that knew about our relationship was Adrian.

It was kind of funny in a way that Lissa didn't know about our relationship and Adrian did. Speaking of the devil

"Little Dhampir, what's wrong? I can tell by your aura that you're upset."

"If you can see my aura then that means that you're sober, or just sober enough."

"Just sober enough Little Dhampir to see your aura. Your auras are always strong. Now stop trying to change the subject and tell me what's up."

"Do you really want to know?" I really didn't want to tell him but it looks like I have no choice

"Ye-"

"Dimitri left me to be with Tasha and to also be her guardian. Let's not forget that he's moving to Russia with her. I'm sorry that was boiling up and I couldn't tell that to Lissa, she would have no clue what I was talking about." I just realized that I cut him off.

"I'm sorry Rose, I had no clue."

"I just found out like half an hour ago and decided to take a walk and found you out here. By the way, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to heal this plant, practice makes perfect right? And I wanted to show Lissa that I could do it."

"I see..."

"Rose I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead." I wondered what he was going to ask me, he seemed really serious and that was not Adrian.

"Rose will you go to the masquerade ball with me? I have no date and I don't think you do either."

I thought about what he said, the masquerade ball huh? I mean I had no plans and since Dimitri wasn't here I might as well enjoy the last few months I have being at St. Vlads.

"Sure Adrian, I'll go with you. And it will be kind of fun to see everybody in masks and stuff."

"Great, I can't wait Little Dhampir. I'll see you later."

"Bye Adrian."

Now I had to go see Liss and tell her about the ball considering I have nothing to wear. I knew she was in her room because of the bond and Christian was there too… oh god

I knocked on the door and Christian opened the door for me.

"Hey Rose, come in." he said.

"Hey Christian, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came by to see Lissa, but I was just leaving, bye"

"Bye Christian."

"Lissa, I have something I have to tell you. Where are you?"

"Oh hey Rose, come back here I'm cleaning out my closet. I can't find my favorite PJs.

"Hey Lissa, speaking of clothes we have to go shopping or well I have to go because Adrian Asked me to the Masquerade Ball and I have nothing to wear."

"Yes, I'm so glad you can go because I ordered two dresses, one for me and one for you. Christian asked me a couple of days ago. I will only show you your mask but not the dress, that's a surprise.

She opened a box and gave me a purple and silver mask. It was gorgeous. It was silver and outlined in dark purple, it had a dark purple flower in the side and some feathers.

Her mask was a baby pink color but it was in a shape of a butterfly. Hers was really pretty as well but I absolutely adored mine.

"Wow Liss this is so pretty I love it. I love your too but I am just in love with mine. You shouldn't have, I could have went with you."

"I'm glad you liked your Rose."

"Lissa, can I please see my dress, I cant wait till the end of the week, ill die."

"Nope, you just have to wait, but it matches your mask perfectly. Don't worry. Plus you wouldn't have known what kind of dress to buy. For a masquerade ball the dresses have to be puffy and big and so pretty. Yours is just like that. I just can't wait to see what it looks like on you. And don't even try to look for it; it's not in my room. I even bought the perfect shoes."

"Okay fine Liss. Now I can't wait for the ball."

"Well you won't have to wait so much considering its Friday." Today was Monday.

"Thanks so much Liss, but I should get going I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure no problem Rose, I will see you for breakfast."

I left the Lissa's room and I really wanted to know what my dress looked like. It had to be purple or silver. My god I was dying to see it. I went to my room and took a hot bath, brushed my teeth, put on my PJs, combed my hair and went straight o bed. I was so exhausted.

As soon as I closed my eyes a vision of a beach appeared, and now I knew what Adrian meant by, "I'll see you later."

**Rose's and Lissa's mask are posted on my profile and please don't forget to Review. And if you guys have any comments, or ideas feel free to private message me**

** Eda **


	3. Chapter 3

**A. N. You guys I am sorry I haven't posted in a looonnngggg time. I apologize**

**Also, you guys remember when I said the chapters would be longer well when I posted chapter two I reaized it was pretty short so I'm sorry and this chapter will be much longer.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

I was on the beach and Adrian wasn't here yet. I knew he would be coming any minute. Waiting for him I realized I was wearing a really tight black dress that fitted me very well. I'm sure Adrian had something to do with this.

As soon as I said his name in my mind Adrian appeared. "Adrian, what am I wearing?"

"A very hot dress, which I must say looks amazing on you."

I rolled my eyes. "But I bet that you ball dress will look even better." He said smiling.

"Wait you saw it? I didn't even see it." This was so unfair he saw it and I didn't?

"Well I was walking, randomly and I saw Liss with a zipped up dress in her hand that she was taking it to- well to another room. I asked her what she was doing and she said, 'Hiding Rose's ball dress.'"

"So, you saw my dress before I did huh? What does it look like?"

He came up to me and we were looking into each other's eyes. I swear we were only a few centimeters apart. "Do you really want to know?" he said.

"Yes"

He was so close to kissing me and then I woke up to knocking on my door.

Whoever was knocking on my door was going to pay. Shit it was six in the morning no wonder I was still tired.

I opened the door to find Christian standing there with a smirk on his face that I wanted to slap right off. He came inside and sat on my bed.

"What do you want Christian, it's six in the morning. This better be impor-"

"I'm going to propose to Liss," he said cutting me off

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" I said hugging him. "But is that the reason you woke me up so early? I mean Christian I love you but come on."

"Hey I was nervous, I still am. I barely slept last night. What was I suppose to do wait for you to wake up?"

"Ugh…that would have been nice." Considering the amazing dream I was having.

"Anyways the reason I'm here is I don't know how. Can you help me you are Lissa's best friend and I didn't know who to ask besides you."

Oh this was a perfect time to make fun of him, considering he was so serious.

"Yea...I do. You tell Liss wonderful and cheesy stuff you go on one knee and say 'Liss will you marry me'"

I couldn't help but start laughing, and I was laughing even harder when I saw how pissed he was. It looked like he was going to punch me in the face.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. It was the perfect opportunity. Christian you know how much she loves you I don't know what you need to be nervous for. She would say yes to you even if you didn't have a ring. By the way what kind of ring did you get?"

He dug into his jean pocket and pulled out a maroon colored box. When he opened it I saw one of the most beautiful ring ever. It was very elegant. There was little diamonds going along it half was with a huge diamond in the middle.

"Wow! Yeah don't worry even if she has second thoughts show her the ring and she will definetly say yes."

"You know you are not helpful at all."

"I'm sorry. Christian I have the perfect idea! Propose to her in the attic. It would be very romantic with a bunch of candles and even more romantic if you cooked. She loves that. "

"That is a wonderful idea! I can't believe I didn't think of that. Thanks Rose. He said giving me a kiss on the cheek and leaving in a hurry.

Well hey, at least he was happy.

I decided, since I wasn't tired enough to fall asleep that I would take a shower and get breakfast.

After I took a shower I put on my favorite pair of dark skinny jeans and a dark reddish tank top. I added a pair of red flats and I went to the bathroom to do my hair. I blow dried it and added some eyeliner and mascara with some blush and was set to go.

I walked in the cafeteria grabbed a glazed donut and some milk and sat down across Lissa. Christian, Eddie and Adrian were there too.

"Hey you guys" I said.

"My my Rose, you're up early" Christian said grinning.

"Well you could say that I was disturbed by an annoying person"

"Oh really I'm sorry to hear that. Who was it?" Liss asked.

"Oh umm I don't know, just one kid who was yelling in the hall. I was too lazy to get up and yell at them." Shit, I didn't know what to say and that probably sounded so stupid.

"Oh " Liss said.

"_Rose"_ Liss said through the bond.

"Yea"

"_AS soon as Christian leaves I need your help on deciding what to wear to our date tonight. I don't know what to choose and you are good at this stuff"_

"Oh sure Liss no problem." I loved when Lissa and I talked through the bond and nobody knows what we are saying. But I mostly love there facial expressions. Like Adrian's for example, he looks so cute when he's trying to figure it out."

"Eddie, I have to go to the feeders, will you go with me" Liss asked. "Sure"

I waited for Liss to leave the room and asked Christian if he knew what he was doing.

"Yes, thank you Rose."

I started laughing.

"Am I missing something?" Adrian asked.

"Oh, Christian is proposing to Lissa tonight and is super nervous. So nervous he woke me this morning."

"Ohh, so you're the one who broke up our dream?" Adrian asked.

"Uhhg I guess. Anyways what was Lissa Saying?"

"Oh, she just needed my help with deciding what to wear tonight. So I suggest you leave before she comes. Well, it doesn't really madder considering I have to go to my room."

"Well I'm leaving as well; I am way too busy to be sitting around." Christian said leaving.

"Little Dhampir do you mind if I come with you?"

"Umm sure. "

Adrian and I left the Cafeteria. As soon as I got in my room I turned around and said "Now, where were we?"

Adrian smiled. "I thought you would never ask."

He bent down and kissed me, well it was way more than a kiss. It was very passionate but sweet like him. It was nothing compared to _his_ kisses but I think I liked Adrian's better.

We kept it going until we were out of air. He smiled fangs showing and I couldn't help but look at his big green eyes, they were so gorgeous no, he was gorgeous but I never paid attention to that.

"Good thing I didn't kiss you in the dream." He said. And I couldn't help but laugh.

"Does this mean we're finally a couple?" he said.

**To be continued…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. okay you guys. See this chapter was longer. Rose's bikini in the dream and Lissa's dress will be posted on my profile. And please please pleaseeee review.**

**Tell me what you honestly think and please feel free to share ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. **See i UD much faster and thanks everybody for reviewing. the more reviews i get and comments i tend to write my stories faster. so please leave a comment. its very motivating. ok now on with the story. Plus on my profile changed the characters for rose and lisa these new people are better. Anyways...on with the story! :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Will you be with me?**

I mean I guess we are right? I never really thought about it but considering Adrian is really a good guy I might just give it a shot right?

It's not like my hearts going to be broken in the same place twice. He hurt it so much more. I mean after all that Dimitri and I shared he just left.

So yea, Adrian seems like a guy who won't hurt me and I'm not ready for something serious and I know Adrian isn't too.

'One condition" I said and I saw his smile slowly leave his face.

"Which is?"

"Nothing too serious, I'm not ready for anything like that."

"Me neither" and his smile returned

***************************

After I made out with Adrian I had to leave because Lissa was calling for me like crazy. Adrian was kind of upset that I had to go (The real reason was because we couldn't make out more) but I told him if Liss found out she would interrogate us with questions.

I knocked on Lissa's room and there were clothes everywhere!

"Liss, what are you doing?"

"Oh Rose, please help me I don't know what to wear and I want to wear something else but I can't find anything. I still have to take a shower and do my hair and makeup and-"

"Liss!" I took a deep breath. "Calm down, go take a shower and when you come out I will have an outfit for you."

"Thank you so much Rose! This is why I love you" and she gave me a hug and went running in the shower. Great now I have to find a great outfit because tonight is when Christian is going to propose.

I started looking through her big closet I don't know how she can't find anything to wearing here. But then I realize that she wore all of these at least once with Christian and I needed her to look amazing and I know she will thank me later for it.

While I am looking all the way in the back of her closet I see a dress it's elegant and very pretty and I doubt Liss ever wore it. It's perfect although it's kind of wrinkly.

I know Liss has an iron here somewhere but I find it and start ironing it. It's like an ivory color with black flowers on the top and the bottom edges.

After I iron them I needed shoes so I go in her other closet and look for some. I found a perfect pair of black stilettos. I know she always wears heels with Christian because he is sooo tall. I really like these shoes I have to remember to take them I mean borrow them from her.

When she comes out she sees the dress and she loves it. See, I'm good with this stuff, like I would have been picking out my ball dress. Oh soot the ball is tomorrow.

Once Liss got ready we both left although she was going to meet Christian and I was going back to my dorm.

I was sitting on my bed when I got pulled into Lissa's head:

We were going to our old hideout: The church attic.

I remember when I first came here I was so scared. I didn't know what I was doing but today it's like the park, you know where everything is and it's so comfortable to me and well Christian.

The place looked so romantic. There was a bunch of candles and a table set right in the middle with food that looked good.

"Christian you shouldn't have, this is so sweet. It all looks so delicious, and I am starving."

After we ate, and the food was really good, Christian brought the deserts. It was chocolate cake and it was so rich man does my guy know how to cook. I can't cook to save my life. Good thing I have him.

Suddenly he came down on one knee and pulled out a little red box or maroon I can't tell at the moment. And then it hit me he was going to propose.

"Lissa, this place was when I first fell in love with you, and ever since then my love for you has grown so much. No matter how much i resisted not loving you and staying away from you, I just couldn't. I couldn't because Lissa you are a piece of me and without you I am nothing."

Tears started running down my cheeks. It was so beautiful.

"So Vasilisa Dragomir will you marry me?

And at that moment I was speechless. Was I really ready to become a wife and possibly a mother? Was I ready for that?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Soo?? what do you think???

and Lissa's dress and shoes are on my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wait what am I thinking? Of course I want to marry Christian. Who cares if I'm not ready because I bet he isn't either. Every obstacle that we face we will do it together so as long as I have him it's all ok. I love him so much and I guess this would someday happen.

"Yes!!" I took a deep breath "Of course I'll marry you Christian."

He slid the ring on my fourth finger and picked me up and I slid my legs around his waist and I started kissing him and-

Whoa, I had to get out of Lissa's head. They started doing stuff that was just gross. Ughhh… Sometimes when Lissa pulls me into her head the emotions are really strong this time they were strong but I could have easily came out. I guess I really wanted to see the proposal.

When Lissa started doubting herself and if the marriage would work I was really scared she would tell Christian no. But I'm glad she said yes because I think they truly make a great couple.

I needed my sleep because yes, tomorrow was the ball. I mean it's not that big of a deal but I am soo anxious to see that damb dress!

It's been driving me crazy ever since. I mean my date saw it but I didn't. What the hell was that about?

Anyways I might as well go to seep considering Liss will probably go all anal and try to get everything perfect. The hair and makeup etc

* * * * *

The next morning I took a shower and was getting ready to go to Lissa's room. Considering all classes were canceled so everybody could get ready for the ball, the masquerade ball.

When I open my door I saw an envelope addressed to Rose Hathaway. I was shocked to see who it was by Dimitri Belikov.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A.N. Sooo tell me what you think the letter will say. I love hearing what you guys think. And yes this chapter was short and I'm sorry I didn't update in a while but the next chapter will be on Monday. So look 2 more days. Oh, and it will be long. I promise

Also… Happy 4th of July


	6. Chapter 6

**A. N. You guys I'm sooo sorry I know I said I will update and I didn't. ******** Anyways here is the chapter. Be aware MAJOR things will happen :D just please review and sorry and I will update sooner **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

It was an envelope addressed to me. I mean what would he say. And here I am trying to forget about him. What if he died and this was his last letter before he did. What if he was getting married and this was a wedding invitation.

_Stop Rose! Get a grip this is only a piece of paper. _I kept saying over and over again.

I decided to finally open it and was shocked to see what it said:

Dear Rose,

I wanted to formally let you know that since I am now not Princess Vasilisa's guardian you will have a new partner. His name is Lukas Germain. He will be arriving in school on Friday as will I.

P.S. Hope to see you at the ball

WTF! Oh my god today is Friday. And he will be at the ball. Good thing it's a masquerade ball. I got to see Lissa immediately. After I grabbed something to eat because I am so hungry. Plus she was with Christian; I'll give them some privacy for now.

I was almost to the cafeteria when I bumped into Eddie.

"Hey Rose, you're up early."

"Yeah well got to get ready for the ball you know."

"Yeah"

"So Eddie who are you taking."

"I'm not going, well I am but I'm not staying, some other novices are having another party. It's perfect because all other guardians will be at the party that nobody will be able to stop us.

"Ahhh, sounds fun, but I got to go Eddie if I wait any longer I might starve.

"Ok, bye Rose and have fun at the ball"

"You too Eddie"

As soon as I left Eddie I went to the cafeteria, got two donuts and some milk and walked to Lissa's room.

I knocked on her door and Christian opened it. Lissa was right in the corner and she was really happy.

"Rose!!! Guess what!!"

"Christian proposed and Congratulations Liss, I'm so happy for you!"

"Wait you know?"

"Come on Lissa, of course I knew. Christian was the one who woke me up early and told me.

"Oh, okay but I bet you didn't know that you were going to be my maid of honor!"

I hugged her and we talked about the proposal well, I didn't tell her I got pulled in because she would be all mad. She sometimes doesn't get it.

"Wait, Liss, what about the ball?"

"Oh my god!! I totally forgot, we have to get ready!"

She told me that I couldn't see the dress until my hair and makeup and mask were put in place. (Just great, more waiting)

I decided to take a shower. Liss said she would do my makeup and hair considering she knew how to "match the outfit"

Finally it was all done and Liss told me that I had to get the dress from Christian's room and put it on and meet me in her room again because she still had to get ready. She told me that everything was there.

I very secretly walked to Christian's room I knocked about 14 times before he opened the door.

"WHA wwooww"

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm assuming you want your dress right?"

"Yup."

Oh my god, the dress was amazing. It was purple. It revealed cleavage that would probably drive Adrian crazy. It was very tight on top but flowed out. It was so beautiful it was hard to describe.

And of course Liss got me these amazing high heels shoes.

I realized how amazing the outfit fit together with the mask.

Just then Christian came out with a white shirt and pink tie?

"Pink?" I asked considering I knew he would never wear pink because he was a "major badass" or so he thought.

"Lissa said we had to match."

I started laughing.

Just then Lissa was calling me to her room.

I left Christians room. I was ready and everything. All I had to do was put on my mask and I was set to go.

Just then I bumped into this major hottie. But my mask fell.

This guy looked about Adrian's age he had brown hair and green eyes. He reminded me of Chace Crawford. Weird huh?

He reached down to get it and my god he had like a million moljina marks. Oh my god, he must be that one guardian Dimitri wrote about. What was his last name again? His first name was Lucas I knew that but I couldn't think of his last name…

"Are you Lukas?"

"Yup. Lucas Germain. How'd you know? "

"I extended my hand, Rose Hathaway."

**To be continued….**

**Ok so yea there is more and I would love to hear what you think will happen at the ball and who you picture as lucas….**

**P.S. ball outfits posted on my prfile because I know you guys were curious :D **

**Bye guys and don't forget to watch Supernatural ( god I am in love with Jensen Ackles. He is a fuckin god!! SOOO HOT!!)**


End file.
